Big Time Change
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: Look I didn't want to move to L.A. I didn't want to feel the way I feel about him right now. But I do. I didn't want these feelings causing me all this drama. But it did. sucky summary but the story is better trust me! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Waz up ! **

**This is my first BTR fic and my seventh story on the website, so I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character and her family.**

With love,

* * *

The plain ride from New York to L.A. took _forever_. And when I say forever I mean **forever!**

I wasn't happy about moving to Los Angeles, New York was the center of my universe and I inteneded to keep it that way. But ever since my dad started his own electronics devision with his best friend Andy a year ago, My family has been moving around the state of the New York more times than I can count.

But now, in order to strenghthen their company offices across the country, my dad has made our family move to L.A. in this hotel called The Palmwoods.

Yeah sure being L.A. shoud have been a dream come true for being a person of my age, but no. To me Los Angeles is like a huge pit of perfection and being there would lower my self esteem in many ways. For example, everyone in California is supposed to be beautiful. I'm not beautiful I'm just... average. Secondly, I'm not talented in dancing, singing, or acting so that takes trying to be famous off the list.

Anyway, once we _finally_ arrived in L.A. there was a big limo waiting to take us to the Palmwoods.

As soon as we arrived at the hotel I felt homesick. Tears began to swell in my eyes and I turned to my mom and said, "You know it's not to late to go back to New York where me and Jason are happy." She saw the tears swelling my eyes and she then pulled me into a hug. "I don't like this anymore than you do sweetheart. But this is our new home." I pulled away from her hug and nodded.

We walked into a large lobby that definitely showed that this place was fancy. I went up to the check in desk with my parents and just waited to get the key to the room. The hotel manager, Mr. Bitters, who was getting our room assigned was a fat dorky man with big round glasses.

I looked over to my siblings. My little twelve year-old brother Jason was playing video games on his ipod touch and my little fourteen year-old sister Taylor was texting her friends back in New York. I sighed with relief when Mr. Bitters gave my dad the room keys.

"Alexa look!" Jason said to me. I looked at him and he shoved his game scores in my face. I smiled. "That's great Jay!" I said with some inthusiasm. he smiled at me and went back to his game to beat that current score.

I loved my brother. He was my movie buddy, we loved the same cartoons, and he's practically my best friend. Since we both have overactive imaginations we talk about we want something other than a normal life. Well we kinda are living a unordinary life right now but he wants a life full of magic and adventure. But we both know it will never happen but it still helps to hope it will happen.

Anyway, once I setteled in my new room I turned on my laptop and started typing. I was writing a story that's been stuck in my head for a while so I've decided to get it down on paper so the thoughts of the story wouldn't pop out of no where anymore.

"Alexa what are you still doing in here?" My mom asked. I looked up from my writing. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm writing a story that'll someday be a best seller." My mom rolled her eyes and said, "You should be down at the pool getting fresh air, having fun." "Writing is fun." I said quickly. She chucled and said, "You can bring your laptop down with you, just don't sit here in this room and be a couch potato."

I sighed sharply, closed my laptop, got off the bed and got into a one piece bathing suit and shorts and headed down to the pool.

Once I got to the pool I wished I stayed in my room. I could feel everyones eyes on me, so I quickly walked under the canvis, sat down and started typing.

I was almost done with the last chapter when I was distrupted by a loud splash coming from the pool. I looked up to see Taylor and Jason killing eachother in the pool.

I quickly got up and ran over to them. "What happened?" I asked them annoyed. The started yelling at me telling me annoying eachother can be. I rolled my eyes and said, "One at a time please!" They crossed their arms and taylor spoke first. "He pushed me in!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Taylor are you fourteen or four?" Taylor glared at me and then I looked at Jason and said, "Jay you shouldn't pus her in. Mommy told you that a million times."

He pouted at that and I chuckled and reached out my hand for him. "Come on Big boy I think it's time you get out before Taylor kills you." "No!" He protested. I gave him a hard look. "Jason," said sternly. "Do I have to get mommy out here?" he sighed in defeat and said, "No." and he took my hand and got out of the pool. I got him a towel and put it over his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see a woman that could be my mother's age coming towards me. "Hi, I'm Cathy Knight and this is my daughter Katie." I looked down to see a girl about my brothers age. I smiled at her and she smiled faintly back. "I was wondering if maybe you could babysit Katie here. My son has been working with his friends at Rocque Records. So he has no time watch my daughter and I have plans with some friends tomorrow. Also I saw how well you handled the situation with your siblings so why not ask if you can take care of katie, cuz I'm a bit desperate. I haven't been out in a while."

I smiled sweetly at her and said, "I would delighted to babysit Katie for you Mrs. Knight." She smiled at me and said, "Thank you..." "Alexa." she sighed and said, "Thank you Alexa. Come to room 102 and we'll dicuss what you need to do from there. I nodded. "Will do Mrs. Knight. Come on Jay lets get you dried off."


	2. Chapter 2

So far my first day at the Palmwoods sucked and the second day wasn't better.

So far there's a rumor going around that I'm some sort of scycotic bully who has anger problems, goes to therapy and has been kicked out of six schools. Ok, the anger problems aren't as bad as when I was younger and I used to go to therapy. Plus I moved a lot I wasn't kicked out of schools. But I've never been a bully! Who would say such a thing?

Anyway, today was my first day at the Palmwoods school. As soon as I enetered the classroom I heard someone yelp. I turned to see dude, my age, who had long brown hair, brown eyes and had a very handsome face seemed to be frightened just by seeing me. I was wearing my Batman shirt with and Abbey Dawn button up shirt with jean shorts and I was wearing little makeup on my face so I didn't know what was so frighteneing about me.

There were three other boys standing behind the brown haired dude. They all looked very good looking whch made my self esteem go even lower.

_"Note to self hug teddy bear like crazy later."_ I thought. I always hugged my teddy when I got upset.

I took my seat at the front of the classroom. I could feel everyones eyes on me from the back of me. I turned around to see them all staring. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I said before turning around again.

The bell then rang and the teacher came in and class started.

* * *

It was 7:00 and I started to head to room 102 to watch Katie for Mrs. Knight.

Once there I knocked on the door lightly. Mrs. Knight answered the door smiling. "Hello Alexa." I smiled and said hello back and came into the apartment. I then heard the a familiar yelp and turned my head to the same brown haired dude from my class. I rolled my eyes. _"He must of heard the rumors. What a baby."_ I thought.

"Guys this is Alexa. She'll be babysitting Katie for right now until you guys get things settled with Gustavo." Mrs. Knight said. I smiled faintly at them.

"But mom!" The blonde one started. "No buts! You guys don't know her and you can't judge her from what you've heard from other people." She turned to me. "I will be back by eleven and if Ktie wants to go to the pool you may let her." I nodded and she kissed her kids goodbye.

The band of boys tried to keep her from leaving but failed. They turned around and faced me with frightened faces. I smiled faintly.

They just kept staring at me until Katie spoke up, "Are those rumors true? Did you really go to prision? Were you really kicked out of those schools in a month?" "Woah, woah there girl slow down!" I said. I took a depp breath in and looked at the boys.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked them. The blonde boy was about to answer when I said, "Let me guess, you don't want your precious little sister alone with a scycopath." I rolled my eyes when he nodded at me.

"Do you guys believe every rumor you hear! I mean it's my second day and I've already made a reputation of being the scycoe girl!" I yelled at them. They started to look worried when I said, "Have you ever heard of the expression don't judge a book by it's cover?" "Yes." the one in the helmet said. "Well you're judging me by my cover! None of those rumors are true! Well except the anger issue but that only happens when I'm PMSing." I saw them shudder and I laughed.

"So what's the truth about you?" The boy with the brown hair asked. I sighed. "I'm just a normal girl who has no talent (except in writing) who's trveled all over New York to promote her dad's technology company."

"Your Richard Rosen's daughter?" They yelled in unison. "Yeah! My dad as three kids, me my sister and my brother. I'm the oldest. Wait how do you know my dad?" "Our record producer uses his company to ubdate the sterios and junk." The brainiac said.

They looked at me with guilty faces. "Sorry we judged you." The one in the helmet said. I smiled and said, "Apology excepted."

The boys then introduced themselves. The brainiac was Logan, the blonde dude is Kebdall, the helmet head is Carlos, and the long haired dude is James.

That night I hung out with Big Time Rush while I babysat Katie of course. She kinda liked me and Kendall told me that it's a major goal to get on Katie's good side. I took his word for it.

It turns out the Jennifers started the rumors about me being a complete scycoepath. It was payback for taking one of their lounge chairs by the pool. Selfish bitches.

I felt a serious connection with the guys. They were nice and I could definitely see them becoming a big hit someday unlike myself.

But there was something about Kendall that just made my heart beat a bit faster but in a smoother rythym. The same thing with James. They both made me laugh and they liked me for who I was. But I wasn't expecting for these feelings for them to go so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Big Time Rush except my character and her family.**

* * *

I was walking around the Palmwoods like usual when I felt at tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Carlos with an excited face. "What are you gonna do?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Me and the guys are going vent slidig wanna join us?" I nodded and we ran to the vent opening where the rest of the band was.

"Alright, Katie is keeping Bitters busy so we don't have much time so lets get in and hopefully get out without being caught." Kendall said. We all nodded and started to climb into the vent. I went last of course.

I then saw James take oout a camera phone and start recording. "Hey Big Time Rush fans James talking here. I know you've may have seen us go sliding down the vents before on or other video blogs. But today we brought our new friend Alexa." James pointed the camera at me. "Say hi!" I cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "James is this really necessary? especially when you have your butt in my face?" He pouted. "Yes! And you know you like being this close to me." He smirked and I just glared at him. "Fine. Hello peoples of earth and beyond! Abby, Heather, Brooke, Alex, and Megan if you are seeing this right now, please understand my pain of having boy band butt in my face." I heard the others laugh. "Very funny Alexa." James said.

"We're at the edge!" Carlos yelled. Me and James then crawled to the end of the tunnel. I looked down to see a long vent slide. "Woah." I said wide eyed. I then smiled widely. "This is gonna be sweet!" I squeeled happily. "It is sweet." Carlos said putting on his helmet. "Alright, on the count of three we'll all go at the same time." Logan said.

I looked at James who was still recording on his camera phone. "You're still recording?" I asked him. "We need to show our viewers everything. Like if Logan throws up, or Kendall cracks his head open or if you decide to makeout with me." I gave him awierd stare about that last part. "Ok, moving away, moving away." I said.

"No time to move away!" Carlos yelled. "Cuz here we go!" and right on cue we all began to fall down the vent slide. We hit the bottom vent after one minute of falling. It was fun but a bit painful, I loved it.

"That was awesome!" I said. "I know, but I just got rid of the black and blues I got from he last time I went in here." Kendall said and I laughed at his coment.

"Still recording here guys." I heard James say. I turned to see him holding up the camera phone. "Cut print and that's a rap." I then took the phone from his hand and stopped the video and saved it. "Hey!" James yelled getting to hs knees. I got up to my knees and handed him the phone back.

"I think Gustavo would like it if you kept the videos short and sweet. Come on lets get out of here befre we get caught." I said as Carlos started crawling towards the exit.

Once out of the vent I saw Mr. Bitters yelling at Katie to try another one of his stupid games to show that he can't be beaten by a twelve year-old. I rolled my eyes at him.

I then saw young African American coming towards the boys. "Hey guys Gustavo wanted me to pick up your latest webisode for the site." James handed her the camera and then she noticed me. "Who's this, another one of your Palmwoods friends."

I nodded. "I'm Alexa Rosen. I just moved here." She smiled at me. "I'm Kelly. Boys Gustavo needs you at the studio too Richard Rosen from the big technology compaby is coming to look at Rocque Records to see that his services are being put to good use."Kelly said.

"Can I come? I was meaning to talk to my dad about something anyway." Kelly looked confused. "Wait, is she..." "Yeah she's Richard's daughter." Kendall said. "The oldest to be exact." Logan cut in. "Well then you can come." Kelly said.

We were half way to the car when James asked me, "What do you need to talk to your dad about?" I smiled and said, "I don't really need to talk to him. I was just an excuse to see where you guys make your magic." He smiled at me as we got into the car and headed to Rocque Records.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples!**

**I hop you enjoyed the story so far. Please review my story! I'm getting no reviews and it's making me sad. So please review!**

**love,**

* * *

Rocque Records was** HUGE. **I loved it! My dad definitely did good at investing his business into this place.

"This place is awesome guys! I can't believe you get to work here, jerks." They laughed at my jealousy.

Logan then spoke up. "Well it's not all sunshines and rainbows Alexa, we have to work with-" "DOGS!" we all turned around to see Gustavo Rocque with my dad. "Aren't you guys supposed to be rehursing?" Gustavo asked.

"We were just showing Alexa around Gustavo. Since her dad gets a tour why not his daughter." Carlos said making Gustavo confused. I looked at my dad and waved. "Hey dad." He smiled faintly. "Hello Alexa." my dad said in his business tone.

"This is your daughter Mr. Rosen? The one you've been telling me about?" Gustavo asked. I raised an eyebrow and my dad quickly answered him. "No that's my other Daughter. This is my eldest, she's not like most teenage girls." Gustavo observed me for a moment before replying. "I can see that." He said. I was wearing my leather Jacket I've had since I was fourteen on with a white t-shirt with blue stars on them, black and purple jean shorts and blue converse.

I sarcastically smiled at him and turned my attention back to the guys. "I think I'll head back to the Palmwoods and come by my room later, we can watch a movie. Plus you guys can meet my brother and sister." I said. "I'll walk you out." Kendall said. as we started walking.

"_So that's _your dad?" Kendall asked me. "Yeah I know, he seems all business on the outside but on the inside he's a bipolar three year-old." I said. Kendall chuckled. "I can't see that." he said. I looked at and said, "Yeah, well I have seen it, felt it, and experienced it." I shuddered and Kendall just shook his head smiling.

When we finally arrived at the exit. "So what's your room number again?" Kendall asked me. "Room 302 and I'll call you to tell you when it's ok to come." He smiled at me. "Perfect." he replied. I then started to walk to the Palmwoods.

The walk back wasn't long but it was quiet. I sometimes like the quiet and sometimes I don't. This was one f those times when I didn't want quiet. I wanted to be around the guys, they're my only real friends here in L.A. The other residents at the Palmwoods still think I'm scycotic curtisy of the Jennifers. _"Note to self: Must Kill the Jennifers."_ I thought.

I then went up to my apartment and got everything set for movie night with the guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Big Time Rush except my characters.**

* * *

Movie night with the guys is going to be awesome! I asked my mom if the guys could sleepover and she said yes, so I called them to tell them to pack supplies. The movie that we're going to watch is Edward Scissorhands. One of my personal favortites.

I was in the middle setting up the sleeping area when I heard a knock on the door. "Meesa is coming!" I screamed running to the door. I opened the door to see Big Time Rush's smiling faces and they're bags. "Come on in guys." "Cool place Alexa." Carlos said coming in.

"Were you screaming 'meesa is coming' when we knocked on the door?" Logan asked. I nodded laughing. "My friends back in New York used to make up ways to kill JarJar from Star Wars. So I got stuck with saying meesa." Logan smiled and shook his head.

We settled down in the living room/sleeping area. "So what movie are we going to be watching?" Kendall asked me. "Edward Scissorhands!" I said in a Russian accent. "How'd you do that with you voice?" James asked.

I smirked. "Years of practice my young satchwon!" I said ruffleling his hair. And instantly he pulled out his lucky comb and started to comb his hair back to perfection. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "You're hopless you know that." I me and Kendall said to James.

"Jinks! You owe me a soda Kendall." "I'll get you a soda from the fridge." "My doesn't buy soda." Ok from our apartment then. I'll be back." Kendall then got up and ran out the door without another word.

"Alexa, can I borrow- oh hello." I turned around to see my little sister Taylor staring at the three guys sitting with me. Her face then went all snotty. "What, you ask out three boys and now you're trying to solve the problem by having them sleeping with you?" My mouth dropped and I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Get Out Now you whiney bitch! NOW!" I yelled throwing more pillows at her.

Once she was out of the room I looked over to see a very creeped out group of boys. Kendall then came back into the apartment with a diet coke in his hands. "Here's your soda." He said handing me the coke. "So what I miss?" Me and the others exchanged looks. "Nothing that you would enjoy." I said. He looked confused.

Logan then spoke up. "We just had a minor encounter with Alexa's younger sister and she's quite..." "She's a bitch." James interupped. I laughed and said, "You got that right dude. But she's probably just jealous since I have guy friends here and she doesn't."

The guys looked confused. "Why would she be jealous of you? From what I've heard, she gets everything she wants." Carlos said. I nodded. "Yeah she does, by annoying the hell out of my parents like, screaming, locking herself in her room, etc."

"Then why would she be jealous?" Carlos asked again. "She** REALLY **didn't want to move to L.A. There was this guy (His name was Alex) who she that she _really_ liked and waited a year for him to finally become her boyfriend, and once they finally started dating my dad announced the big move." I answered. "Wow must be hard for her." Logan said looking to where my sister exited the room. "She'll get over it. Once she finds a hot Hollywood guy she'll be like Alex who?" The guys laughed at the comment.

I then realized something. "We should start the movie but if you guys get tired of this movie I could put on another one." "What other movies do you have?" Kendall asked. I thought for a minute. "Sleepy Hollow. I hope you like to see dudes getting their heads chopped off!" I said with inthusiasm. The guys gave me wierd looks and I just laughed.

The movie finished right around midnight, since we started it around 10:30. Me, James and Logan are going to sleep on the couches and Kendall and Carlos would sleep on the blow up mattress which I had just finished blowing up. I was putting on the sheets to the blow up mattress when Kendall offered to help. "Oh no your my guest and also I make beds very quickly." He nodded but still tried to help out a little.

I finally finished putting the sheets on the bed. "Alright you can lay your sleeping bags on the bed." When I turned I crashed into Kendall and we fell over onto the couch I was going to sleep on.

Our eyes met and I blushed deeply. "Wow Kendall I thought you were going to wait until after marriage for that." James said. We glared at him and I got off of Kendall. "Watch your mouth James cuz I would love the satisfaction of kicking you somewhere you don't wanna be kicked. He yelped and pulled his legs up into a fetal pasision.

I rolled my eyes and set up my sleeping area and anturned off the light. "Night guys." I said. "Night." They responded back in unison. I grabbed my teddy bear and headed into a deap sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Big Time Rush except my characters.**

* * *

The lights coming in from the windows were bright. My eyes opened slowly. I saw the guys staring at me. "What?" I asked hoarsely. "Your hair is a mess, and I can see your shorts tan line." James said. I looked down to see my pale upper thighs showing. Once I pulled my yankee shorts down, I threw a pillow at his head. "Hey!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

I scratched the back of my head and asked if the guys had breakfast yet. "Na, we were planning to eat when you woke up." Kendall said. I smiled at him. "Well I'm awake now so lets get you growing boys something to eat shall we?" I got up from the couch and we headed to the kitchen.

I saw my little brother eating a bowl of Cookie Crisp. "Hey big boy." I said ruffling his hair. He didn't answer me, all he did was keep eating his cereal. But once he saw the guys he said something. "So these are the guys mommy let sleepover?" he asked. I nodded. "Interesting." He said. I rolled my eyes. I then saw that the wheels in his head were turning. I ran back to the couch to see that my teddy bear was missing.

I was mad now. "Where is he?" I asked Jason as I came back into the kitchen. "Where's who? Tediursa?" I glared at him. "Where. Is. He." I asked furious. He only smirked and said, "Catch him if you can." Jason then threw my teddy bear across the room and of course I ran after him. Once he was back in my arms I hugged him.

I then looked up to see the guys staring at me. "Hey I've had him since first grade and he means a lot to me so no wierd looks!" I said wagging my finger at them. They raised their hands up in defeat.

I placed my Tediursa on the table. I opened the cabinet and asked the guys what ceereal they wanted. I gave them their cereal and I made myself some cereal too.

"Not much of a cook Alexa?" Logan asked. " No if I tried to cook the hotel would be gone by now." They all laughed.

"Do you guys know when the play auditions are?" I asked. Kendall then said, "This afternoon. Why, think about trying out?" I nodded chewing on my cereal.

"The play this year is Romeo and Juliet and I want to go for Juliet. I probably won't get it though. I'm not a good actress." I said. "Don't doubt yourself! You might be talented but you just don't know it yet." James said. I shrugged my eyes and continued to eat.

"You know we've never seen your room Alexa." Kendall said. "Yeah! Carlos chimed in. I raised an eyebrow at them. "You guys really want to see _my _room?" They nodded. I sighed and put my cereal bowl in the sink. "Come on." I saw the smiles on their faces and they eagerly got up from their seets.

Once we got to my room the guys jaws dropped just by the sight of it. "So this is a teenage girls room." Logan said. I laughed at their faces. My room was covered in posters of my favorite bands, like Paramore, Good Charlotte, Fall out Boy, I even had the poster of the guys from Pop Tiger magazine.

"he even has a poster of us." James said surprised. "Of course I do! What type of friend would I be if I wasn't a fan of your music?" The guys looked confused.

"My dad brought me back to Rocque Records the other day and Gustavo wanted my opinion on how you guys sounded. You're really good." I said. Carlos came and gave me a bear hug. " You like us you really like us!" He said. "Ok who put extra sugar in this boys cereal?" But Carlos just hugged me tighter. "Ok a girl's gotta breath." After that Carlos finally let go.

"Hey what's this?" Logan asked picking up my printed out story thta I was revising. I grabbed that out his hand. "Ah, ah, ah no looking at that. This is still in editing and revising." I said nervously.

"You're a writer?" Logan asked. "Do you think I spend so much time on my laptop playing video games?" I asked loudly. "No!" The guys said in unison. I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm a writer."

"Then could we see your story?" James said taking the stapled pieces of paper from my hands. "Hey, give it back! I said I wasn't done fixing it!" But James kept reading it but since he was taller than me he kept getting it out of my reach. "Hey guys check out the story it's really good." James said throwng the papers to Kendall. He started to read it. "Dude give it to me now!" I yelled. "Yo Carlos, catch!" Kendall then threw my story to Carlos. I walked up to Carlos. He started reading the story. "Will you please give my story back Carlos?" I asked with a pout on my face. "Aaawwwww, ok!" Carlos then gave me the packet of paper. "Thank you!"

"Dude!" the guys yelled in unison. Carlos gave them an apoligetic look and said, "Sorry guys, I'm a sucker for pouty faces." I smirked and put my story in my drawer.

Then Kendall's phone started to ring. "DOGS!" Gustavo yelled as Kendall answered the phone. I saw the guys flinch. I didn't care cuz my dad had a temper so I was used to "I need you down at the studio for some harmonizing!" "Isn't today our dy off?" Kendall asked into the phone. "I don't care! Just get your buts down here before I send Frieght Train to get you!" and with that Gustavo hung up.

"Well we gotta go." Kendall said. "Can I please come with you guys! I don't want to be stuck alone by the pool all day!" I complained. "Sorry Lex we gotta go. otherwise Gustavo will crusify us." Logan said. I shuddered at remembering studying, in social studies, about how Jesus was crusified on a cross by the Romans.

I crossed my arms and pouted in disapointment. James ruffled my already messy hair. "Don't worry! We'll be back for you know it." he said. "Yeah right," I then did my best impression of the announcer on spongebob. "Two hours later... Four hours later..." "Alright!"Kendall said. "We'll try and convince Gustavo if you can come to the studio." I smiled with triumph. "You guys get back to your aparment and get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes." "Sounds perfect." The guys said in unison.

* * *

After I got ready I headed down to the lobby. Once the elevator rang for the lobby I walked out to see the guys talking to Lo and Camille. I walked over to them. "Hey guys you ready to go?" I asked. "Yes we are. Lets go." Kendall said bluntly passing the girls in front of him.

I walked up to Carlos. "What was that about?" I asked him. "Camille and Jo think that you're threatening us to be our friend." Carlos told me. My jaw dropped. "Alright that's it!"

I walked up Camille and Jo who looked very frightened at just thet sight of me. "None of those rumors are true alright!" I yelled at them. "Those dumbass Jenifers made them up cuz I'm the only brve one around here to stick up to those snotty bitches. And hope you're hearing this you slow walking freaks!" The girls looked even more terified. I calmed myself down and continued. "My dad is the C.E.O. of Rosen and Keller Enterprises so that's why I was sent to six schools in a year. Also My anger problems are not as bad as they used to be and I'm not threatening Big Time Rush to be my friends! They chose that on their own. If you ever heard of don't judge a book by it's cover? Well right now you're judging me by my cover, my reputation, that's represents nothing!"

I then turned away and me and the guys walked out of the hotel.

We went to the parking lot and got into the Big Time Rush mobile and drove off to the studio.

* * *

Rocque Records was just like I remembered it. Orange and whit walls with posters of bands Gustavo formerly worked with.

We entered a familiar office. "Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. "You're 15 minutes late! And I don't want to hear any excuses!" I didn't flinch like the guys did. My dad yelled a lot so I was used to it.

He then noticed me. "What's Mr. Rosen's daughter doing here?" Kelly asked before Gustavo did. Kendall was about to answer her when I cut in. "I didn't want to stay alone at the Palmwoods so I asked the guys if I could spend the day at the studio with them. Plus you don't have to worry about the yelling. My dad yells a lot so I'm used to it." Gustavo's eyebrows shot up.

"Your dad yells?" I chuckled at his surprised face. "How do you think I became the lovely rain of sunshine I am today?" He obsereved me for a moment. "Alright she can stay, but no distractions!"

* * *

The day at Rocque Records was awesome! The guys seem to be improving in every way. Gustavo even asked my opinion on how they're sounding, since I'm a teenage girl. I always told him that they sounded perfect which the guys gave me automatic thumbs up for telling their producer that they're good.

"So why can't you can't have too much sugar again?" James asked me as we were walking into the Palmwoods. "Because I would probably get so hyper I would stop laughing, I would'nt be able to sit still, and I would probably would have stolen Carlos' helmet and your favorite bandana by now." I said. James then became very protective over his bandana he was holding. I laughed a that.

Something then came to mind. "Hey guys what time is it? I gotta get to the Romeo and Juliet tryouts." Kendall checked his watch. "It's 3:15." he said. I sighed, I got back just in time.

"Alright I'm going to head off to the party room." They looked confused. "They're having tryouts in the Palmwoods party room?" Logan asked. I shrugged. "There's a stage in there." I said.

I was halfway to the party room when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to not seeing anyone there. I sighed. "Come out guys." I said. I smiled at them. "You wanna see me try out?" They nodded. "Come on." I said gesturing for them to follow me.

The Party room was huge! The stage was perfect for the performance.

The stage would've looked perfect if one of the Jennifers wasn't up there auditioning. I rolled my eyes, Her acting was really bad_. "And they call themselves actresses_." I thought.

"Thank you Jennifer that was a... lovely." Mrs. Brady (Our drama teacher) said to Jennifer. "B-But I can do it better! I swear!" Jennifer said trying to convince Mrs. Brady to do the scene again. "Sorry, Jennifer you're just not Juliet material."

My jaw dropped. "My life is now complete." I said. I saw all three Jennifers glare at me. "Well if it isn't the sycoe girl." One of them said. "No one's a sycoe here." Mrs. Brady said defending me. "And if I here any more negativity form you three."I smirked. "You really hate those girls don't you?" Carlos asked me. "With the firey passion of a thousand suns." I answered.

"Alright, Alexa you're up for the part of Juliet." Mrs. Brday said. I took in a deep breath and the guys wished me good luck. I got up on stage and looke over my lttle audiance.

"Please recite something from the balcony scene." Mrs. Brady said handing me a script. I opened the booklet, took a deep breath and began to read. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." "And cut!" Mrs. Brady yelled clapping. "That was amazing Alexa! I think we found our Juliet!" My eyes wideed and I grinned a toothy grin. "Seriously!" I yelled. She nodded. "Oh thank you Mrs. Brady! I won't let you down, I swear."

I got off the stage to get congrats from the guys. "You were awesome up there Lex." James said. "Good to here you say that cuz you're going to be the one who's going to practice remembering these lines with me." He looked confused. "I thought-" I cut him short. "They haven't chosen a Romeo yet and I only get to work with him a week before the show. So you and me are going to go over my lines."

Carlos then cut into the conversation. "Then why James and not one of us?" I smiled. "I don't know why but I was hoping you'd ask that. The guy in the old Romeo and Juliet movie looks and sounds a lot like Zac Effron and James has Zac Effron hair so it would be easier for me. Plus he's really good looking so it'll bring a lot of emotion out of me." James looked smug with himself after that. "Don't get used to me saying that pretty boy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Alexa we're having like this boyfriend/girlfriend hang out at our apartment tonight, wanna come?" Logan asked. "I don't have a boyfriend, never did and probably ever will." I said. "Well tonight you can be James' date he doesn't have anyone to be with since he's been focusing on us getting girls." Kendall said.

"Ahh, Little Jamesy cares about something other than his hair after all!" I pinched James' cheek when I said that. "Haha very funny. James said removing my hand. "But I would love to go. I'll meet you at your apartment and pleasetell the girls that I'm not a sycoepath before they call 911 on me." "We'll make sure." Carlos said laughing.

I didn't know it then but I was in for a night of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Big Time Rush characters except my own.**

**

* * *

**

I paced for a few seconds until I heard that faithful knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said. James entered the room with his usual confident smile on his face.

"Alright, ready to rehearse?" I asked him. "Sure Lex, where should we start?" he asked. "How about at the end of Act 1? You know when Romeo meets Juliet." he nodded and we turned to the proper page.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine this is: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." James recited. I blushed but continued. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I put my palm to James' palm. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." "Saints do not move, through grant prayers' sake."

I looked at the script for a moment. "You know we're supposed to kiss right now." He raised his eyebrows. "Well... Ok!" He started to lean in but I stopped him. "Not in this life time pretty boy. Ok let's try something else."

* * *

I arrived at Room 102 around 7:00. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. James answered the door wearing his lucky white v-neck. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up babe?" He asked me trying to be flirty. My eyebrows furrowed. "Did you just call me babe?" He smirked. "Why yes I did." He replied. I smacked his arm playfully and entered the apartment.

"What's up party people?" The guys looked at me and said, "Hey!" in unison.

James came and put his arm around me and told me who everyone was. But I already knew who Camille and Jo were.

Marissa, Carlos' girlfriend was the only person at the Palmwoods (besides the guys) who was nice to me. She didn't believe the crap the Jennifers told her and actually wanted to get too know me. I waved to her and she waved back.

I removed James' arm from around me. "James, I may be your date but we're still friends, so no flirting. Got it pretty boy?" I said wagging my finger at him. He rolled his eyes. I slapped his shoulder and sat on the couch to watch everybody socialize with eachother.

I then felt my phone vibrate. It was a message from my friend Abby back in New York. I read the message and screamed. My scream was was so high that I thought I broke some glasses in the cabinet.

"What was that for?" Logan screemed. I was hopping up and down like an idiot on the couch right now. "My best friend from New York is coming to visit next weekend! My life is now complete!"

Everyone couldn't believe the way I was acting. But I didn't care, I was being myself.

"So what's her name?" Kendall asked as James sat down next to me. My eyebrows furrowed how did you know it's a her. He shrugged. "I just guessed." I was alright with that. "Her name's Abby and she the greatest big bundle of joy and craziness you will ever meet. Like yours truely." I said pointing to myself.

"So what movie are we watching?" Camille asked clinging to Logan. "We were hoping we'd chose together." Carlos said. "Aw I feel special." I said. James smirked and shook his head.

"So what movie would you like to watch ladies?" James asked. "How about New Moon?" Suggested Jo. "No!" I screamed. "No, no, no absolutly not!" The guys stared at me.

"Wow a girl not liking the twilight saga... that's a first." Logan said. "The only movie and book I liked from that saga was Eclipse, because one: Edward rips Victoria's head off at the end, and two: it had the most action." The guys were giving me strange looks, but I didn't care so I kept talking. "Also I saw New Moon and all that happens is that." I cleared my throat and went into my fake dramatic voice. "Oh Edward, Edward, why did you leave me Edward! Now you left me with a big hole in my heart Edward and the only thing that can fill the hole is when I'm hanging around a horney werewolf all day!" The guys busted out laughing. I smiled at them.

"Alright, Alright no New Moon." Jo yelled. "Sheesh Jo, no need to get your panties in a bunch." I said. "Well I don't a sycotic/ bipolar attitude!" She countered. "Jo!" Kendall yelled.

I got up from the couch. "No, it's ok Kendall, I wanna here what she has to say." I said dryly. She glared at me but continued yelling. "You are such a _freak_!" I flinched at her calling me that. "I know you threatened the guys to be your friends I know you went to jail! The evidence is bright and clear! You are nothing but a bitch." I stared at her for a second and then began to talk.

"You know nothing." I said sternly. "You know nothing at all. Do you know who my dad is?" She nodded. "Ok good, then listen to this. One year ago, my dad and his best friend decided to quit their jobs in the middle of the most crappy time for the economy. My mother yelled and cursed at my father that night. I stayed in my room, scared, and hoping the horrid yelling would stop. But it didn't. My dad and his friend started to form a company of their own. The yelling still went on in my house but it the noise eventually became nutral. As the company became more popular my dad started to move us around New York. I was ok with it of course, since I could always take the bus down to see my friends back home. We moved every two months, and I never made one friend in one of those towns. But I was still happy to say the least. eventually my dad announced the big move. At first I thought we were going to move back to our home town on Long Island (Which is apart of New York) but he then told us that we were moving to L.A. My heart sank then. I cried more than I had in a long time that night. I would never see my friends again. I would never see my home town again. I would never see my old house again. I would never get to go into New York City over the weekend and see the streets of my beautiful, never sleeping city again. I cried so hard until I couldn't cry anymore." I stared at her in silence and then said, "You don't know me or what I had to go through."

The room went silent. I cleared my throat to break the awkwardness of the situation. "Maybe we should play games instead of watching a movie. It might help us get to know me a bit more, since I'm still new and all." I said. "R-Right!" Carlos said snapping out of his toughts. "Maybe we can play spin the bottle?" he suggested. "Is that alright with you Alexa?" Kendall asked me. I sighed. "Yeah that's fine." I replied. James came up to me and put his muscled arm around my waist. I didn't stop him. I needed this confort.

We all sat in a circle in the living room floor. Carlos put the bottle in the middle. "Alright we need some rules here people." Marrissa said. "Yeah cuz I don't want to end up becoming a lesbian before the night ends." I said. Marrissa laughed at that comment. "Ok," Camille started. "If you get the same gender as you, then you have to spin the bottle again. If you get someone other than you're date or boyfriend/girlfriend than you just kiss them on the cheek. But if you get the one you're out with tonight then you kiss them on the lips." I raised my hand slightly. "Yeah Alexa?" Camille asked. "What if you've never been kissed on the lips before?" She shrugged and said, "Then you get lucky and get to kiss your date." I blushed and looked down.

When it came to kissing and flirting with guys I was completely awful at it. I never even had a boyfriend before much less kiss him!

"Ok I'll go first!" Jo said grabbing the bottle. It spun three times and it finally stopped on Kendall. Da! They kissed and I rolled my eyes.

It was Kendall's turn. He spun it an it landed on Marrissa. I saw Carlos tense. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and calmed down. Kendall kissed her on the cheek. Marrissa spun the bottle and it landed on Carlos. They kissed. Carlos spun the bottle and it landed on me. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

So it was my turn to spin. _"Please don't let me get James."_ I thought. I spun the bottle and it landed on Camille. I spun it again and it landed on James. I blushed furiously.

I looked at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! I think I should go." I almost got up when Carlos and Logan sat me back down. "Oh come on guys! I want my first kiss to be romantic, not like this!"

James crawled over to me. Logan and Carlos still had a firm hold on me. James leaned down to my ear. "This is what you get since you didn't kiss me when we were rehearsing." He wipered seductively. I blushed furiuosly. He leaned for my lips but I turned my head, so he kissed my cheek. He tried to kiss me again but I also turned my head. I saw him leaning away, so I turned my head back towards him. Then out of the blue he kissed my lips.

The kiss was nice, long and very **interesting**. When James finished kissing me our eyes met. "Well," I said hoarsely. "That was... interesting. I think should be heading back to my apartment though." I got up from the floor. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." and with that I ran out of there faster than batman running to catch a criminal.

When I got back to my apartment I ran into my room and screamed into my pillow.

What is this feeling that I feel inside me? Is it... no it couldn't be. Could it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character.**

* * *

I was pacing by the pool with the guys staring at me. "Calm down Lex, she'll be here soon." Kendall said from the lounge chair. "I can't calm down! I'm freaking out dude I'm freaking out! It's been a year since I've seen her. Do you have any idea how horrible it is to live without your best friend!" the guys just stared at me."Gah I can never get answers anymore." I said continuing pacing.

I caught James' eye and I blushed and started to calm down a bit more.

After the kiss we treated eachother as if nothig happened. So everything went back to normal.

I then heard the ding of the front desk bell. My head shot to the lobby door and I ran like a lightining bolt to the lobby. I looked at the front desk to see Abby and her parents checking in.

Abby had short dirty blonde hair with blue, grey eyes. She was shorter much shorter than me but I could see she got taller over the year.

"Abby!" I yelled. She turned and saw my excited face. "Alexa!" She yelled back. I then ran and literally tackled her and we fell to the floor. "I missed you so much!" We chorused. We got up from the floor and hugged again. "Dude you look awesome and tan! What happened to wanting to stay pale?" Abby asked. "Well, I've been outside alot." I hugged her again. "I've missed you soooooo much!" I got on my knees. "I've been so alone!" I yelled. "HEY!" I turned around to see the guys staring at us. "You pepole don't count!" I yelled back.

"Care to introduce me to your Hollywood friends?" Abby asked. I motioned for the guys to come over here. "That's Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos is the one in the helmet." Carlos smiled at me when I mentioned his helmet. She waved to them.

"Dude I need to give you a tour of the city. We also gotta go shopping." I said. "How?" She chuckled. My smile widened. "Remember the gift, my dad said he'd get me when we got to L.A.?" Her jaw dropped. "No!" "Yes!" I held out the keys to my brand new red mustang. We squealed. "You got a car?" The guys yelled. I nodded. "You guys wanna see it?" "Yeah!" I smiled. "Well why are we wsting time here for? To the car!" I pointed my finger to the front door and began to run to the parking lot.

My red mustang stood out from the other cars. It was shiny and very nice.

"This is your car?" James asked in excitement. "Yup!" I said with the same enthusiasm. "How do you think I get myself around the city? By bus? Buses are lame!"

"Wait don't you still only have your learners permit?" Abby asked. I turned to the guys. "Which one of you has their full liscence?" I asked. Carlos raised his hand. I smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "You're coming with us." he shrugged. "Ok." He said smiling.

"We'll see you guys later." I said getting into the drivers seat. "But what are we gonna do?" Logan asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You guys wanna go shopping?" They shook their heads hard. I laughed. "Then hang out with your girlfriends. By!" I then pulled out of the spot and we headed out of the parking lot. Carlos was in the passenger seat next to me and Abby sat in the back.

"We're not going shopping are we?" Abby asked forming a smile on her face. "Nope, we're going rock climbing." "Sweet!"Carlos said. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

* * *

"That was AWESOME!" Carlos said as we came into apartment 102. "I know! Dude are officially the king of the mountain." He smiled at me. "And you're my queen." I hugged him after he said that. "Where have you guys been?" we turned around to see the rest of the band hvaing their arms crossed and have annoyed faces.

"We went rock climbing, and I can't feel my arms. It's soooo awesome." I said smiling like an idiot. Carlos laughed. "Yeah and I'm KING OF THE MOUTAIN!" He yelled highfiveng me.

"Where's Abby, Alexa?" Logan asked. "She went back to her apartment with her family." I replied.

When I looked at James I could see that he was not happy. Wait... is James jealous? Nah!

I checked my watch. "Oh I should be getting to my Romeo and Juliet reheasals. I don't want to be late." I said. "You want me to come with you?" James asked. I shrrugged. "Sure, but you'll have to see mr make out with the dude who's playing Romeo." He made a face at me. "I'm still coming." he declared. "Alright." I said.

* * *

"Alright everyone that was a great reahersal! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mrs. Brandy yelled.

When I got off the stage I saw James clapping at me. I blushed. "That was great Lex, I think the reciting with me is actually paying off." he said. I smiled.

"Hey, Alexa!" I turned around to see Arthur coming over to me. I blushed. "Hey Arthur." I said shyly.

Arthur Coningham was playing my Romeo in the play. I got sooo lucky. The boy is gorgeous and I mean gorgeous. He had, chocolate brown hair and deep sea blue eyes that make me want to melt. He looked a lot like James Mardeson (the guy who played the dumb prince in Enchanted) which automatically made him **HOT!**

"You did great up there. I could see why they picked you as Juliet." I blushed. "Thanks." I said. "You were great at your part too." He smiled at me.

"You know I was wondering if maybe we could get together and go over the lines ourselves." I sighed and looked back at James from behind me. He looked angry that I was even breathing the same air as this boy. "Sorry, I already have a reahersing partner." He looked confused. "James is my rehearsing buddy." I said.

He nodded. "Got it. So I'll see you around kay?" I smiled at him. "Kay." I squeaked. I stared at Arthur from behind as he walked away and I sighed dreamily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone BTR ecept my character.**

* * *

"Come on in Lex. The water's fine!" Carlos called to me from in the pool. I smiled and jumped in. "Carlos you were right, the water is great." I said. He grinned like an idiot after that.

"So where's Kendall and Logan?" I asked James as he slipped into the pool. "Jo and Camille wanted them to spend time with them." James answered as he swam over to me. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Jo still thinks you're a sycoepath." Carlos said. My head shot in his direction. "What?" I screamed. I looked at James. "Is this true?" I asked him. He unfortuantely nodded. I raised my eyebrows. "After I told that bitch how hard I had it! How hard it was to talk about leaving home without crying! How-" I took a deep breath in. "It's not worth it Alexa, it's not worth it at all. You'll just kill the Jennifers later, that's all." I told myself.

I then looked at James who was staring at me with that usual dazzling smile on his face. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. "Huh?" he said getting all confused. "You were staring at me with that dorky smile of yours on your face." I said. "Oh, sorry, I guess I was just... deep in thought." He said blushing. My eyerows furrowed. _"I wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of his." _I thought.

"Hey, Alexa!" I turned around to see Arthur waving to me. My eyes widened and I blushed. "H-Hi Arthur!" I said nervously loud. He smiled at me and walked to his friends.

I looked dreamily after him. I touched my lips remembering the way he kissed me when we were playing as Romeo and Juliet.

"How do you know Arthur?" Carlos asked me. I was still staring at him. "H-He plays Romeo i-in t-the play." I stuttered dreamily. Carlos raised his eyebrows. "So you've kissed him I'm guessing." I nodded not breaking out of my trance. "Wow girl you've got it bad." Carlos said. I broke out of my trance and looked at him strangely. "Don't_ ever _say that again. Do you hear me?" He nodded and went under water.

I looked around. "James, where'd yo- WOW!" I looked down to see James holding me over his shoulder. "Wow," He said. "You're surprisingly light." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him. "Nothing." He replied smirking.

"Okay then put me down! I don't like being man handled!" I yelled. "One: NO! and two: their are other ways a man can handle a woman." my mouth dropped open. "Dude! I slapped his shoulder playfully but James just laughed.

"Put me down."I said chuckling. "No!" James replied getting out of the pool with me over his shoulder. "James as your queen I order you to put me down." "Since when have you ever been my queen?" "Since now! So put me down!" "Alright!" he then placed me down on a lounge chair and I lyed down laughing.

James lyed down on the lounge chair next me. "What are you laughing about?" James asked. "You're such a dork sometimes you know that?" I said. He smiled. "How so?" I thought for a moment. "You always act silly and calm around me. I like that about you James." His smile broadened and I smiled back to him.

James was then picked up by an enormous black man in sweats. "Fright Train!" James yelled. I sat up surprised. "You're Gustavo's boddy guard?" I asked the large man. He nodded at me. "Hm, cool." Was all I said.

"Carlos help!" James screamed. Carlos then popped out of the pool and started to charge Friegh Train yelling, "Helmet boy to the rescue!" But when Carlos jumped on the large body guard Freight Train just through Carlos over his shoulder and began to carry the boys away. "I'll see you later guys! Oh, and James, I 'm coming over to your apartment to practice for the play!" I yelled to him. "Kay!" James yelled back.

* * *

I arrived at the guys apartment a little too early since the band wasn't back yet. I knocked on the door to the room and Kendall's mom answered. "Oh, hello Alexa!" Mrs. Knight said cheerfully. I smiled at her. "Hi Mrs. Knight. Are the guys back from the studio yet?" She shook her head. "No but you can come in and wait for them if you'd like?" I nodded and walked into the super teen crib.

I saw that Katie was watching this weeks episode of Pretty Little Liars. "No! You can't leave a cliffhanger like that! It's too good!" She screemed at the T.V. Once Katie saw me she calmed down a bit. "Hey, Katie" I said. "Hey, Alexa" She repiled putting on the show 10 Things I Hate About you.

"You know there's a movie to the show." I said. "To 10 Things I Hate About You?" Katie asked. I nodded. "It has Heith Ledger in it. And boy was he _hot _when he was younger!" I said dreamily. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What? He died a year ago and I was really upset. And I still am." I said pouting. She roled her eyes and continued watching the show.

And right on que Big Time Rush Walked into the apartment. "Look James, if you like the girl then just tell her. She likes it when you be yourself. She even said so!" Kendall said to James. "I know, it's just, I've never felt this way before about-" "Alexa!" Logan cut in before James siad the name of the girl he was supposidly in love with. "I smiled at them. "Hey guys." James looked at Logan and mouthed a 'thank you' and turned back to me. "You ready to rehearse?" James asked. I nodded. "Let's get started.

* * *

**Mwahaha! da evil cliffhanger! **

**Who do you think James is in _love _with? Tell me on your reviews I vants to here them!**

**with love, Ms. Imaginative**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from BTR except my character.**

* * *

Since final rehearsals finished early and the guys weren't back from the studio, I decided to hea down to the tennis court.

I practiced my serves until I heard giggling behind me. I turned to see Jo and Camille holding tennis raquets coming into the court.

"Hey Camille." I said. She looked over to me and waved. "Hey, Alexa. You play tennis?" I nodded. "Yeah, since I was in Kindergarden."

I've become very close with Camille over the few months I've lived at the Palmwoods. She was playing Juliet's nurse in the play so we kinda bonded during the rehearsals.

But me and Jo however, have made no progress. What in the world did Kendall see in that thick headed bitch?

Anyway, Camille and me played a match and me and Jo played a match too. I won both of them. "Wow Alexa, you definitely know how to get your game on." Jo said. I chuckled. "Thanks, I've had many years of practice."

"These short shorts are riding up!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "I know dude but my mom doesn't want us playing hockey in the apartment anymore. So we'll have to make due with tennis." I turned around to see Big Time Rush walking to the tennis court holding raquets and wearing in boys tennis shorts. My mouth fell to the floor "Well at least no one we know is seeing this right now." James said. That's when I started cracking up.

The band stared at me in horror and embarrassment. Camille and Jo turned around once they heard me laughing. Once they saw the guys they started laughing as hard as I was. "My boys have legs!" I screamed laughing harder.

"It's not funny!" Kendall whined. "Oh, yes it is." Jo said calming down. "Yeah I never knew you guys would look so hot in short shorts." Camille said. The guys blushed. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes. "Kendall's mom won't let us play hockey in the apartment and Bitters said if we even brought our hockey sticks near his lobby, he'd kick us out." Logan said. I raised an eyebrow. "So we decided to try out tennis, since it was the only sport available here." Carlos finished.

I smiled and shook my head. "Alright who wants to play me?" I asked them. "Me!" James answered quickly. I looked at him oddly but he just shrugged. "I can't _want _to play sports with a friend?" He asked. I shrugged. "Ok, come on pretty boy." I said walking to the other court.

"Alright, have you played tennis before?" He shook his head which signalled that he'd never played the sport in his life. I smiled. "You, are totally hopless." I said. "He smirked. "I know." James replied. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna give you a tip before we start to play, so you don't get hit by the tennis ball." He nodded. "When the ball comes to you, try and get under it." I then showed him a demonstration with my raquet. He tried to mimick the demonstration, but failed. I shook my head. "No, like- come here!" He walked to me and I took ahold of his rist. I mimicked my demonstration for him.

When I looked up I met James' eyes. They were a perfect shade of chocolate brown. _"Oooooooohhh, his eyes are sooooo gorgeuous." _I thought. I quickly looked away. "Uhhh, let's get started." I stuttered.

I had to admitt that James was pretty good at tennis. But he wasn't good enough to beat me though.

I checked the clock as we all walked into the lobby. "Oh, shoot! I gotta get ready if I wanna get to the show." I said. "You guys are coming, right?" "I- We wouldn't miss it for the world." James replied. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek_. "Why did I do that_?" I thought. I stared at James' baffled face for a second before I tok my leave to get ready for the biggest night of my life.

* * *

I paced back and forth as the entre crew waited for Arthur to come. He never showed up. There were talent scouts in the audience looking for fresh talent. This was my big break, and it was all gonna come down in ruins because my leading man decided to ditch his part.

It was five minutes till curtain call. Where was he? "Is there anyone else who knows Romeo's lines?" Mrs. Brady asked the cast. I froze. "I do." I said bluntly. All eyes were on me. "I know someone!" I said in excitement. "I'll go get him." I ran to the stage door but the boy I was looking for was standing right in front of me.

"James!" I said breathless. He looked confused. "What's going on Alexa? The play was supposed to start already." "Arthur bailed! We need someone else to be Romeo." I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Please James, will you be my Romeo?" He nodded and I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I grrabbed his wrist and brought James to Mrs. Brady. She approved of him 100%.

* * *

The play was going great. James was awesome as Romeo, I had to admit that.

The part where Romeo first meets Juliet is coming up. I then realized something. I'm going to have to kiss James. Oh my god. I tried to keep my cool until I heard James' soft voice. "I f I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine this is: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." My breath caught in my throat and I blushed. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saint have hands that pilgirms' do touch, and palm to palm," I put my palm to James' palm. "Do holy palmers kiss." He smiled that dazzleing smile of his before continuing. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, less faith turn to despair." Our eyes met and I melted. "Saints do not move, thrugh grant prayers' sake." I said and he smiled knowing what part was about to come up. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by yours, my sin is purged.

James then lent down and kissed me. I closed my eyes for a moment and pulled away. "Then have my lips," I said gasping. "The sin that they have took." We locked eyes again. "Sin from thy lips? O tresspass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Jame put his mouth over mine once more until we were having a full make out session on stage. I heard some going 'ooooohhh' in the audience. It was probably the rest of the band. I pulled away. "You kiss by the book." I muttered my line.

"Madam?" I turned to see a flustered Camille in her nurses costume. "Your mother craves a word with you." I nodded and walked over to the actress who played Lady Capulet.

* * *

The paly went along completely successful. James and I had to make out a lot but I was sort of fine with it. I know my dad wouldn't be though. But who cares about him right? When we came out for our standing ovations me and James got the most applause from the audience.

After We got out of costume We appraoched the guys with caution, since we knew we were gonna be made fun of for kissing eachother.

"You guys were great!" Logan said. "Except for the makeing out part." Carlos cut in making a discusted face. Hit his shoulder playfully.

There was a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a very gruff man in a fancy suit. "Hello, are you Alexa Rosen?" He asked me. I nodded. "My name, is Jerry Thompson. I saw your performance as Juliet and you very inspiring. If you ever want a future in acting," Jerry handed me his card. "Give me a call." I nodde smiling like an idiot.

Once he left I turned to the guys with the goofiest smile on my face. "I'd faint but then I'd look stupid." was the only thing I said. The guys laughed. "Could this moment get any better?" I asked them.

"Alexa! I turned around to see Arthur running over to me. "A-Arthur! Where were you?" He caught his breath and started to talk. "I got stuck across town trying out for a role in a T.V. show. I'm so sorry could you ever forgive me?" I smiled. "Of course." I told him sweetly. He smiled and said, "Would you like to go to the cast party with me?" I nodded furiously. He smiled wider. "Great, we'll drive there. Meet me by the pool in ten minutes." "O-Ok!" He kissed my cheek and left.

I smiled my goofy smile and said, "This moment just got a whole lot better. Wait what am I standing here for? I have a pool to wait by!" I then ran to the lounge chairs not careing to look back at the band of boys behind me.

* * *

Four hours... FOUR STINKIN' HOURS! I waited for Arthur to come to bring me to the cast party. I finally got the strength to lift myself from the lounge chair.

It was 2:30 in the morning and I wasn't in the mood to go face my parents at my apartment so I decided to go to the guys place instead.

I knocked on the door and didn't wait long till someone answered. James was the one who answered. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He was wearing a white undershirt and black boxers.

"James." I said hoarsely. "Alexa, where have you been? everyone's out looking for you." James said looking realived to see me. "I've been by the pool," Tears were starting to run down my face. "Waiting for Arthur to pick me up so we could go to the cast party together." I wiped a tear from my cheek. "He never came James." I started to cry then. One second I'm standing alone in an emty hallway. and the next I'm in James' arms. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here." He said. I rapped my arms around him

"Come on." James said as he picked me up bridal style and brought me into the apartment. Heclosed the front door with his foot and then brought me to his and Kendall's room. James placed me on his bed and held me as I cried.

"No man is ever gonna love me." I cried. "Of cousre they will." James relpied. "No they won't, Arthur is an example of that." James pulled me away from his chest to look me in the eyes. "Now you listen to me. Arthur is a jerk for standing up such a beautiful, confident, sweet as sugar girl like you. Any guy would be lucky to have you and don't forget that." We stared into his choclate brown eyes to see if he was lying.

"Why would you say that stuff about me?" I asked him. "Because, it's true." Was his answer. My eyebrows furrowed. "But why would you think that of me?" He didn't answer that. Then came my answer, a kiss right on the mouth. He pulled away for a momment. "Because I love you Alexa." James said. My eyes widened but I smiled. "I love you too James." He observed me for a second. " Are you sure?"I thought for a momment. "Yes, I'm sure." I replied. He smiled and kissd me again.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from BTR except my character.**

* * *

_James kissed my lips heatedly until he moved southward and started to place warm/quick kisses on my neck. His arms arond my waist tightened._

_I moaned and he smirked against my skin. __I then got ahold of myself. _

_"James." I gasped. He looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "I'm not ready yet." I said breathlessly. He smiled and kissed my forhead. "I understand." he replied. "It's just... I want my wedding night to be special." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know, Alexa, I'm not upset. I'm just glad that I have you." I smiled and he rapped his mucsled arms around me as we drifted to sleep._

* * *

My heavy eyes started to open slowly. I felt strong the strong arms around me shift. I turned around and my hazel eyes met James' big puppy-dog brown eyes.

"Morning sunshine." James said to me. I chuckled. "Morning to you too." I replied kissing his cheek.

"What time is it?" I asked. "12:30." My eyes widened. "In the afternoon?" He nodded. "Wow." he chuckled at the expression on my face.

"So, you wanna get breakfast?" James asked. I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." We got out of the bed and exited the room to see the rest of the band eating.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds." Logan said. I galred at him and he mouthed a 'sorry.'

"What happened to you last night Lex?" Kendall asked as I sat down at the table. "We were looking for you everywhere. James was going frantic about it." James glared at him but Kendall just shrugged.

"I was waiting by the pool, so Arthur to come and take me to the cast party." I looked down. "He never showed up. I waited for four hours." The room went silent.

When I looked up I saw everyone's eyes on me. "What?" I asked them. Kendall looked furious, Logan looked baffled and Carlos put his helmet on with an angry expression on his face. James put his arm around me.

"What happened after you left the pool?" Logan asked. "I didn't want to face my parents, so I decided to come see if you guys were still awake. James was the only one here when I came up." I replied. "I told him what happened and I started to cry. I haven't felt that sad since I left New York." James' arm tightened around me.

"Then what was up with you too sleeping together?" Katie asked. I looked at her. "What do you _exactly _mean by that?" I asked blushing. She smirked. "I mean, that when we got back to the apartment we found you and James sleeping in the same bed together, with his arms around you. Your mom tried to make him let go, but he wouldn't." At the corner of my eye I could see James glaring at Katie.

"I- I uuhhhh... I have no comment." Was all I said.

I didn't look at them. "I-Is it g-getting hot in here, o-or is it just me." I squeaked. I looked up at Kendall who was staring into my eyes. "Nothing happened ok! I'm waiting for marriage for that!" I yelled. The guys raised their arms in defeat and I sighed with relief.

* * *

I was reading my Seventeen magazine when I heard someone scream in terror. I looked up from the article I was reading to see Arthur running into the pool area. He was starting to calm down but ended up backing into a very pissed off looking Kendall. I smirked.

When Arthur saw Kendall he tried to run but the rest of the band blocked his way. "Come on guys, can't we settle this like men." Arthur begged. Kendall smirked. "We are handleing this like men. Real men beat up the little posers who mess with other peoples friends and girlfriends!" He yelled.

I got up from the lounge chair and walked over to them. "Alexa!" Arthur said with relief. "Please tell the hockey heads to leave me alone!" he begged. I just stared at him emotionlessly. "Do what you want with him boys." James cracked his knuckles and neck. "My pleasure, babe." He said.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled in mercy. "This isn't my fault!" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So it wasn't you who stood me up?" "No! I mean yes, wait.." I put my hands on my hips. "We're waiting." Carlos said. Arthur took a deep breath in and began to speek again. "I didn't mean to hurt you that way Alexa. But it was all part of the Jennifer's plan and-" My eyes widened. "WHAT!" I screeched.

I turned around to see the Jennifers walking slow motion into the pool. I clenched my fists and turned back to the guys. "Don't let him out of your sight. I've got my own business to attend to." They nodded and I went over to the fan Tyler was using to make the Jennifers look cooler. I pushed the fan right into them and they fell into the pool.

"What was that for, sycoe girl!" The blonde screamed as she resurfaced. I glared at them. "You bitches messed with my love life. Now, you pay, Big Time." They glared at me. "Oh really, We're so scared." The curly haired Jennifer said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you girls know Arthur?" I asked them and they nodded. "He's my boyfriend." The brunette said confidently. I clenched my jaw and forced a smile. " Oh really?" "Yeah." she shot back.

I smirked. "Would you like it if my friends rearranged his face?" They gasped. "You wouldn't?" They screamed. I snapped my fingers and Big Time Rush came over to me holding Arthur by his shirt. "Oh, I would." I said.

"Please, I've been a good boy. Even ask Santa." Arthur said begging. I ignored him. "So what's it gonna be girls?" I asked them. "What do you want from us?" The brunette asked.

I thought for a second then smirked. "I want you guys to strip run across the pool area in your underwear screaming, 'I'm a filthy slut!'" I said. "NO!" They yelled in unison. "Oh well, I guess you'll have to visit Arthur in the hospital cuz that's where he'll be for the next few weeks." I said pointed to the frightened Arthur.

They were about to answer when I cut them off. "You know what, instead of you guys stripping, I want you to tell everyone that you made up all those rumors about me." "Deal!" They yelled in unison as they got out of the pool. Kendall and Carlos let go of Arthur and he ran and hugged his girlfriend.

"At least I know who the girl in this relationship is." I said and the galred at me. "Well get to it. You wouldn't wanna wake up in the morning to see your beloved Arthur was mangled." They nodded firmly and left.

I walked to James. "You can come over for a movie at six. See you then?" He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "See you then." He replied sweetly. I smiled and walked over to Camille.


	12. Chapter 12

**Discaimer: I own nothing except my characters**

**

* * *

**

"So... you and James?" Camille said taking of her smoothie. I nodded. "Yeah I know. Who would've bet that?" She shrugged.

I looked down at my smoothie. "What's wrong?" Camille asked concerned. I looked back at her. "Does Jo really still believe I'm a sycoe?" Her face dropped. "I'm afraid so." I exhaled sharply. "Do you know how hard it was for me to tell her all of those things at the boyfriend/girlfriend party?" I asked Camille. She nodded.

"Have you talked to her about it?" I asked. "Yeah, but she thinks that you're also threatening me to be your friend." I then looked across the pool to see Kendall and Jo yelling at eachother. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Wonder what that's about." Camille said. I just nodded. "I'll be right back."

I walked over to Kendall and Jo. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Jo looked at me furious. "What's wrong?" Jo asked. "_You _is what's wrong!"

I looked at Kendall. "As I've said before Kendall, What the hell do you see in her?" Kendall looked at Jo angerly and said, "I don't know anymore." Kendall said harshly. I took his hand. "Come on." He nodded and followed me.

"Oh, yeah, sure, take the sycoe girl! I don't need ya! But you will regret breaking up with me Kendall Knight and when you realize you were wrong and I was right, I won't be waiting here for you to beg me to come back." Jo yelled as she stomped off.

Kendall and I sat at the table me and Camille were still sitting at. "Thanks for getting me out of there Lex." Kendall said sighing with relief. "No problem. That bitch was annoying me anyway. Plus you don't deserve her Kendall, you deserve much more." I said as he nodded.

* * *

**Yeah not much of a chapter but I had to post something! Oh well I'll think of something else to write eventually. Review the story! I wants to here your opinions! **

**With love, **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Ok so this is a alternate chapter of my Big Time Rush story "Big Time Change." Technically this story is in the "Big Time Halloween" universe but it will still have my character Alexa in it. So I will start it off when Alexa at Palmwoodsalvania and James hasn't told Alexa his feelings for her yet. You'll find out more as the story goes along. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. And I don't Own the episode of "Big Time Halloweeen"**

**

* * *

**I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. I looked around my room, to see it was still dark.

I got up from bed, grabbed my journal and began to write.

I've been having these weird dreams about James lately. Me and him are laying on a soft cloud and he was touching me everywhere. And in the end when I gaze into his blood red eyes (He is a vampire after all) I always wake up. It's the same dream over and over again.

I asked Logan if James has been misting int my room while I was sleeping (Since vampires have the ability to turn into mist) But he always denied it. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going insane or not.

After I wrote down the dream in full detail I went back to sleep in hope that I won't wake up from such a lovely yet mature dream.

* * *

After breakfast I headed down to the pool but I ran into Camille. "What's up lazy bones?" She asked. "Nothing." I replied, She looked at me with disbeilf and was about to say something but I cut her off. "Yes Camille I had another dream about James last night." I said answering her unasked question.

"Well did you write down what happened so I can try and analyze what's going on inside that twisted brain of yours." I nodded, took out my and handed it to her.

We stopped by the elevator. I pressed the button and Camille leaned against the wall as we waited. She handed the book back to me when the elevator came around. "Wow." was all she said. "I know!" I yelled embarassed as the elevator doors closed.

"What are you going to do when you see the real thing?" Camille asked curiously. "I have no idea." I said shaking my head. Camille then took my notebook again and put it infront of my face and said, "Pretend that this is James." I looked at her strangely for a second but did it. I looked back at the notebook again but this time it wasn't a notebook... It was James' face! My eyes widened. he then started to talk to me flashing those lovely fangs of his. "I know you love me Alexa. But guess what? I love you too." I then kissed the notebook.

"Alexa!" Camille yelled. My eyes shot open realizing what I had done and I then grabbed the notebook and threw it to the eleveator threw. "That thing was dating my laptop and I saw he had the hots for me, but no I didn't listen! We are over do you here me you stupid notebook!" I wiped my lips and looked Camille. "Alexa you just kissed a notebook and then broke up with it. What the hell is going on inside that head of yours?" "You don't know the half of it Camille."

The elevator opened to the lobby and we headed to the pool and to my luck James was tanning shirtless on his usual lounge chair. As soon as I saw him I turned around and ran into Kendall instead of Camille.

"Oh hey wolf boy happy halloween." I said with a smile. He smilled and shook his head. "Hey Lex, so have you found out what you're going to be for the Big Night of Fright party tonight?"I mentally slapped myself. "OMG! I completely forgot that was tonight!" I started to hit my forehead as we went by the pool. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said. Kendall then stopped my hand. "Your not stupid Alexa! If you want Camille could help you." I looked at Kendall in the eyes. He really did have nice eyes.

I then heard someone clear their throat. I looked away from Kendall to see Logan and shirtless James staring at us. Kendall and I stepped away from eachother blushing. "H-Hey guys." I said not looking at them. "Hey Lex."They said at the same time. Camille then came up to me and said, "Excuse us boys Alexa's got A LOT on her mind." They nodded and we walked away.

I could here The guys yelling at eachother from where me and Camille were sittling. She then looked at me and said, "Spill." I sighed. "I think I may like Kendall." "But he has a girlfriend!" "Had a girlfriend Camille! Jo just dumped him last week cuz she found out that he was a werewolf. Which is completely stupid since he's so nice, sweet, handsome..." I started to stare at Kendall then. "Yeah, but you don't have a hunky werewolf in your dreams. You have a hunky vampire."

I then heard a loud moan. I turned to see Franken-Carlos sitting next to me. "Hey Franken-Carlos." He moaned again. "I'm good and are you looking for the guys?" He nodded. I pointed in the guys direction and he got up from his chair and went over to his monster friends. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Camille.

"So what should I be for the Big Night of Fight Party tonight?"I asked. She smirked and wispered in my ear. My eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright I'll do it."

* * *

After me and Camille got my costume together I went back down to the pool. When I sat down on the edge of the pool and put my feet in I saw James talking to the new girl. She was much prettier than me. I felt a pang of Jealousy until Kendall sat next to me. "I see that you're watching James pick up his latest obsession." He said. I chuckled. "Yeah, well it doesn't matter I still got you to talk to." He nodded.

I looked back at James and the new girl and scowled. I then looked back at Kendall.

"How could Jo break up with such a good guy like you Kendall?" He looked at me a bit shocked I brought up the subject. "Well she didn't like me being a werewolf." He said simply. "But you being a werewolf seems just so right! Plus I LOVE dogs. I also love when I get to scratch behind your ear." I then started scratching behind his ear and Kendall's leg started shaking causing the water in the pool to splash. I laughed and stopped scatching him.

"Sorry." He said apologetically. "No, no be don't be sorry. That trait is one of the things that I love about you." He smiled faintly at me and looked away.

I looked at him curiously and then looked to see if James was still talking to the new girl. But they disappeared. I looked back at Kendall.

"Kendall are you hiding something from me?" He looked at me and nodded. "Then what is it?" I asked interested. "I can't tell you." was all he said. I stared at him baffled. "Can't! Tease! Why not!" I said quoting The Very Potter Musical.

He chuckled and said, "Alright. Remember how we said that James wasn't misting into your room?" I got up from the side of the pool and screamed, "I knew it! That basterd I'm going to kill him!" I was about to stomp off when Kendall took my hand and said, "No Alexa!" Kendall was face to face with me now. "He only did it because..." "Because..." Kendall sighed and said, "Because he loves you." My eyes widened and I sat back down. "Then why was he flirting with the new girl?" I asked. "It was to make you jealous. He thought you and me were going to get together. So he thought he needed to step up his game since he already knew about the dreams you have of him." My face turned bright red. "H-How do you-" "Camille." I nodded.

"Of course." I said. I looked back up at him and got up. "I'm going to get ready for the party. So I'll see you tonight?" He nodded and I went off.

* * *

I was going to get ready but I decided to stay by the pool for a little while longer.

I was still sitting by the poolside with my feet in the water when I heard a terrified scream. Not just any scream, James' scream.

James then came running into the pool area. He looked around and grabbed a bucket and water bottle and went up next to me and pretended to be a foutain.

I looked up at him strangely. "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Oh, hey Alexa. I'm trying to hide from the new girl." He said going back into being a fountain. "Why! She's not your blood type?" I asked jokingly. He glared at me. "No, she's a..." Then all of a sudden the New girl came running into the pool area with two wooden stakes in each hand. "A vampire hunter?" I finished for him. He nodded and went back to hiding.

She went over to James and had a face that said, 'Oh come on!' "A fountain really? And you thought I would belive that crappy desguise?" "What you have a problem with fountains?" she shook her head and said, "Actually I adore fountains and slaying vampires!" James seemed to be in awe. "I adore fountains too. But not the slaying vampires part!" He then squirted her with the water bottle and ran off. I rolled my eyes.

I then saw Franken-Carlos rampageing thought the lobby and head through the back door. And when I say through I literally mean through.

Gustavo and Kelly then came running after him. Once they saw me Kelly asked where Franken-Carlos had run off to. I pointed to the back door and they ran after him.

I finally decided it was time to go get ready for the party.

* * *

After I got into my costume I went down into the lobby to see if I can find any of the guys. I got lucky since Logan was in literal peices on the couch.

"Hey Loggie." I said. "Hey Lex could you help me? I need to get back to the studio Doc. Rocque says he has a machine that can make us normals like you, and god you're costume is awesome. What are you supposed to be? A vampiress?" I nodded. Logan smirked. "James is going to love it for sure."

I smiled and picked up his head. I then turned around and bumped into James. "Woah I'm sorry I-" Whe he got a better look at me his mouth dropped. "Alexa?" I smiled. "Yeah?" Logan rolled his eyes and said, "In case you haven't noticed I'm in lack of a body and you have a hot vampire hunter on your tail." We then heard the new girl calling James' name angerly not far from here.

So James threw me and Logan's head over his shoulder and began to run.

We arrived at Rocque records in a short matter of time. James put me down and got into the machine with Logan's head. Gustavo looked panicked until Franken-Carlos came in with full werewolf Kendall unconcious on his back.

"What happened to Kendall?" I asked. "Kelly shoot him." Was his answer and I chuckled a bit. "Never knew you had it in you Kelly." I said with a smirk. Then the new girl came in asking where James was and the Griffon came in asking where his hot boy band was. We all looked at him strangely.

Gustavo pushed some buttons and did this epic mad scientist scene which I sware could have been in a horror movie. The door to the machine then opened and the guys came out looking completely different.

They actually looked like a hot boy band. But Kendall was the only one who looks the same. The new girl put away her stakes as soon as she saw James was normal, Logan's body wasn't falling apart and Franken-Carlos could use pronouns. It was AMAZING.

The new girl then went up to James and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. I felt another pang of jealousy. So for hugging she paid by loosing her stakes without knowing. I went over to Griffon and asked him if he could burn them. He nodded ad did what I asked.

* * *

I had to say I wasn't a big fan of parties but this one was awesome! Everything was just so Halloween I absolutely and positively loved it.

I stayed by my dad as the guys perfomed. He seemed to be impressed that they're improving in their fame especially after their summer tour.

The song ended and Griffon congraduated Gustavo for a job well done.

But he kept looking at his watch. "Why do you keep looking your watch?" I asked him. "Because I didn't have enough power in my hot boy band machine to make the transformation to be perminant." Kelly looked worried. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Then right before our eyes Big Time Rush turned back into the monster boy band that they truely are. And aI wouldn't want it any other way.

The new girl then went up to James and he started to ask if she was going to chase him again. She tried to get her stakes but she didn't have them. I went infront of her. "Looking for your stakes new girl? I burned them. Now you know what happens when you mess with me and my boyfriend!" I then stomped on her foot and pushed her down. "Leave before I send security to do it for you." I said coldly. I turned back to James.

"Am I really your boyfriend?" He asked hopfully. I just stared at him coldly. "Kendall told me that you were misting into my room." I said bluntly. He tensed and go on his knees. "Please understand I didn't mean to make you have those dreams! I just wanted you to like me!" "I did like you! I probably even loved you in every way but you can't force a person to like you James! Vampire or not!" James looked surpried. "You're a very hot vampiress Alexa" was all he said. I rolled my eyes and was about to turn away but James grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "I'm serious. " He said. Our eyes locked we kissed.

When I pulled away I felt my heart stop for a second and then start beating again. I think I had just fallen in love. I looked James in the eyes again and kissed him. After he pulled away he rapped his muscled arms around me.

We swayed in a slow dance together and I couldn't feel anything else but happy. Until I saw Kendall sitting alone with no one to dance with. Our eyes met but I looked away.

What was happening to me?


	14. author's note

**Dear readers,**

**I have decided to conclude this fanfic since there really isn't anything left to write about. But I may make a sequel to it. If you want me to make a sequel you can message me some ideas about what you want to happen and who you want my character to end up with. So without further adew I finally end this fanfic.**

**With all my love,**

**Imaginative**


End file.
